In recent years, electronic trading systems have gained a widespread acceptance for trading securities. For example, electronic trading systems have been created which facilitate the trading of financial instruments such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures, or other suitable financial instruments. Other tradeable instruments also include more non-traditional commodities such as baseball cards, art pieces, and other collectibles.
Many investors rely upon mutual funds to create a diversified investment base to lower investing risk. Typically, however, investors in mutual funds have no control over the creation of the fund, or the selection of individual securities which make up the mutual fund basket of securities. Investors in mutual funds also are unable to sell the individual components of the fund.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for electronic trading whereby investors may create their own basket of securities, including both traditional securities investments as well as non-traditional securities of any sort, whether it includes commodities, securities, non-securitized items, leases, collectibles, or any other possible tradeable tangible or intangible item.
It would also be desirable that this basket of securities could be traded as a whole, or in the alternative, that its individual components can be isolated and traded separate from the basket as a whole. It would further be desirable to provide systems and methods for comparing the rate of return of the dynamic security or of its individual components to a pre-determined target rate of return, and for notifying the user if the actual rate of return deviates substantially from the target rate of return.